


Nonsensical Liturgy

by Mithril_P_Adament



Series: Literary Nonsense [1]
Category: Original work.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_P_Adament/pseuds/Mithril_P_Adament
Summary: A boy and man talk over a game of chess.





	Nonsensical Liturgy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use anything in this "Series" to write a story go right ahead just make sure to ask and If you want you could bounce ideas off me... I really think I'm better at story setpieces than actually writing them.

A city built on blood, corpses, and drugs. Never a dull moment, though the amount of innocence and kindness would surprise those who expected to be shot right off the bus. Law existed here, but not really cared for.

Dull moonlight shone down on the city, a bustling night life making the streets noisy. A tall building sat on main street, in which two odd people wasted their time away...

In a bland room with a large window just above the street, the two sat. "This life is a pointless drivel, people are greedy and heartless. I've always wondered about greed, everyone knows there going to die so why do the want everything?." Said a young boy moving a pawn on the board then hitting the button on the chess clock. The boy was around ten years of age. Small and thin with short black hair, wearing white cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. His face was covered with a hand carved Japanese styled wooden mask of a wolf. The other sat whether he was thinking about his next move or what the boy said was unclear. Rather tall and thin. He had white fur and a clean pressed black suit, wearing a mask like the boys but his was a sheep with black wool. His ears twitching as he moved his knight. 

 

"はい、しかし、少なくとも人生は、時々面白いです"  
(Yes, but at least its interesting.) He replied. The boy thought of his next move.

"You know I can't understand you, I can't speak Japanese." The boy said in a flat tone moving his bishop.

" あなたは、あなたはそれを学ぶためにわざわざならば。これはあなたの本当の父親が日本人だった考慮すべきです。" (You would if you bothered to learn it. Which you should considering your real father was Japanese.) He knew the boy hated it when he spoke in a language the boy didn't understand. He moved a piece and hit the button on the clock. The boy was looking out the window at the bodies hanging from the trees. "Where did the tradition start from?" The boy asked, looking back and moving a piece. The tradition occurred as long as either could remember; At the beginning of the year, the city would hang death row inmates in the trees. It used to be randomly chosen people until they decided it was APPARENTLY "Wrong" to use seemingly innocent people.

He had enough of messing with him. "It started a long time ago, back when people sacrificed others to ensure prosperity in their villages. Then one day they up and decided to use criminals, after all there was a bunch to choose from and they wouldn't have to use productive members of society." He replied in a tone that said he was smiling under his mask. Silence fell for a few moments as they focused on the game.

"So, how was business for you this year?" The boy asked curious to learn how the mans job as a professional hitman was. "Rather good, I can't complain. Most even were running drug and child trafficking rings." He chuckled darkly. Business was business, regardless of the targets. "Though that incident a few months ago got the Mayor spooked, so he hired me to find the culprits. Still haven't found anything good yet though." He sighed. "What was their name again...?" He said scratching the side of his head. "Antivirus." The boy replied. "Oh yes, that's right."

A loud explosion was heard outside. Screaming could be heard as people began running away. A woman clutching her child was on her knees near the building that the explosion came from. "MY BABY IS DEAD!" She screamed before breaking down and crying.

"Damn... Well I can't exactly pass this opportunity, there is a lot of money riding on the Mayors job. I'll need to cut it short today." He said walking toward the door.

The boy looked at the board. The man was going to lose in a turn no matter what piece he moved. "Yeah.... Or maybe you didn't want to lose." The boy said coldly.


End file.
